For the Love of Solanum lycopersicum
by seoulcaliber
Summary: What would Sasuke do for a tomato? According to Sakura, He'd do just about anything.


**For the Love of Solanum lycopersicum**

**A/N: A one shot of Sasuke and Sakura. Hurhur, Please enjoy this while I finish writing Chapter 2 of Lonely Footsteps. Oh, and I don't own Naruto because if I did, Sasuke would have been but on medication for Post Traumatic Stress. Hurhur**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke."<p>

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke." Green eyes narrowed, glaring Into onyx eyes.

"Let go of it, Sakura." Sasuke ordered, his grip on Sakuras' wrist tightening.

"Why should I?" Sakura retorted. She sure in hell wasn't going to let Sasuke get his way again.

"Because. I. Said. So." Sasuke answered, enunciating each word slowly as if speaking to a slow child.

"Make. Me." Sakura remarked, lips tilting into a sly grin.

"What do you want for it?" Sasuke questioned.

"Huh?" Sakura raised her eyebrow- a habit she was picking up from Sasuke.

"What do you want for it? Money? One of my shirts to hold at night?" Sasuke questioned again, this time sarcastically. Sakura felt her face get hot. Heat rising up in her cheeks.

"I-pfft-no. I want this damn tomato that you're holding onto. Now, let go." Sakura stammered. That bastard had the nerve to suggest that she wanted one of his shirts.

"It's mine." Sasuke said blankly. He didn't have time for this. The market was beginning to crowd and he swore he felt someone caress his shoulder. Sasuke looked at his hand. Sasuke was holding to Sakuras' hand while Sakura was holding onto to a very plump looking tomato that Sasuke was intending on buying.

"Now, let go."

"No." Sakura shouted, twisted her hand out of Sasukes' grip and threw the tomato in her basket and dipped out towards the register. Sasuke blinked in surprise.

Breathing through his nose, Sasuke took after Sakura.

Sakura let out a giggle as she was finally rung up and dashed out of the market. She just bought the very last tomato the market had for the night. Walking in the direction of her home, Sakura was oblivious to the darkening aura of a certain tomato-loving Uchiha whose footsteps were getting increasing closer to her.

Grabbing Sakuras' wrist, Sasuke spun her around. Sasuke loomed over her, getting increasingly annoyed by the victorious smirk on her face.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." Sakura grinned. Almost there.

"Sakura." Sasuke spat out.

"What is it that you want Sasuke-kun." Sakura said sweetly, smiling innocently. _Cha_! Sasuke was close to exploding and if Sakura played her cards right, Sakura could get what she really wanted from him.

"Sakura, give it back." Sasuke demanded, giving her the infamous Uchiha glare.

"You want this, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied, dangling the bag of tomatoes including the plump tomato Sasuke almost had his hands on. _Just a little more, _Sakura thought.

Eyeing the bag, Sasuke nodded his head. He was getting annoyed. He just wanted the damn tomato. He would have bought others but Sakura went and bought them all. He hasn't had any tomatoes for weeks. He only know had a chance to get to the store.

"What do YOU want for it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned his earlier question on him. She watched him eye the tomatoes like they were his life. "Are you willing to do anything for them, Sasuke-kun?"

Unaware of his actions, Sasuke nodded slightly. Sakura smirk grew wider.

"I'll give you this whole bag, Sasuke. If- " Sasuke made a swipe for the bag. "If you take me on a date." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. For a minute second his eyes went to the bag, but Sakura didn't miss it. She had him. She was about to go on a date with Sasuke only because he wanted his tomatoes. Not the greatest reason for a date but she was getting annoyed with Sasukes' lack of response to her courting.

Sasuke shut his eyes, sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7."

"Make it four and don't take me to Ichiraku or I'll burn every tomato in this bag." Sakura threatened, throwing the bag of tomatoes in the air only to watch Sasuke panic and clumsily catch the bag before it hit the ground.

Walking in the direction of his house, Sasuke looked over his shoulder. Glaring at a certain pink haired teammate who smiled cunningly back, Sasuke humped and stomped off with his precious tomatoes in hand, hanging on them for dear life just in case Sakura got any crazy ideas.

"So childish." Sakura smiled. Pulling out the plump tomato Sasuke had almost broken her wrist for. She giggled and bit into it, turning to go home and prepare for her date with Sasuke tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hurhur, how was it? Not funny? Sorry. LOL Please review! It would be lovely and would give me more inspiration to write. You know, motivation. =D If there are any mistakes, please do let me know! Did everyone have a nice Halloween? I didn't. LOL I was doing homework the whole day. Hurhur, I hope you guys did enjoy the one shot though! =D**


End file.
